


elusive

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Teacher X Teacher, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>elusive<br/>ɪˈluːsɪv,-ˈljuː-/<br/>adjective<br/>difficult to find, catch, or achieve.</p><p>teacher phil and teacher dan  have a student who wants her ship to be cannon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elusive

All of Phil’s students adored him, his whole staff talked about it in hushed whispers so the students didn’t know they knew. Maybe it was his perfect combination of black hair and multi-colored eyes, maybe it was how his glasses gave his face an enchanting symmetry, resulting in Phil always looking like a giant, beautiful model. Maybe it was how understanding he was towards students who came to him with problems, how willing he was to help them, maybe it was because he was more Lester, winner of the teacher of the year award 3 years in a row , Or maybe because Phil was Phil and the students craved honesty in their lives. But, what they didn’t know was that Mr Lester kept a very big secret from them.

A group of girls always looked forward to English class, Mr Lester always made the texts understandable and explained in detail how to write the essay for every single book they covered even though their whole high school experience was basically learning how to write an essay properly but Phil didn’t mind. This group of girls, especially loved English because, mr lester fangirled over anime with them. Holly was the ‘leader’ of the group and had recently realized her science teacher, Mr Howell also fangirled over anime and made it her mission to set the two giant nerds date.

~

“ sir ?” holly asked, her friends giggle around her, she signals Phil over .

“ yes holly ?” Phil raises an eyebrow..

“ why aren’t you friends with mr howell ?” she giggles

“ yeah! He likes anime too “ a girl behind holly calls out. the entire class attempt  to giggle discreetly.

“  I am friends with him actually “ Phil shrugs, holding in a giggle. _More than friends_ he silently adds.

+

“ I think Holly has been trying to talk you up to me “ Dan giggles while they’re attempting to mark papers together. “ Does that mean she's going to start taking you up to me?” Phil pouts then break into a laugh. Dan pouts.

“ are you saying I can't be talked up, Phil?”

 “ Never, babe “. Phil stretches out his arm and gets his pointer finger to de-pout darns lip. Dan smiles and his cheeks turn pink. “ So, according to holly you like anime?” Phil asks, Dan giggles.

“ apparently you do too “ Dan says. “ apparently you ‘totally fancy’ me as well” Dan imitates holly, Phil clears his throat. “ maybe “ he grins.

“ Should we tell them?” Dan asks, shifting in his seat, across from Phil. Phil goes silent, contemplating what Dan had just said. “ Can you imagine the parents' reactions though?” Phils eyes are soft and tired.

“ Not having one, but having two gay teachers, ” he says sadly, cautiously. Dan groans “ I hate people “ he hated seeing Phil like this, so terrified of rejection. “ I love you, though “ Phil says, knowing what Dan was thinking.

“ It's okay, it’s fun seeing how a bunch of fifteen year olds keeps trying to set us up. Do you think she’ll give up?” he finishes marking the page he started off with.

“ Maybe, I bet once one directions new album comes out and Louis slays everyone, me included, she’ll be too much of an emotional wreck to pay attention to anything else “ Phil says, his expression blank. “ Are any assignments ever really handed in when they release an album?”

“ No “ they say in unison.

~

They leave school after six so they’re safe to hold hands while walking around the school to get to the car. “ If they knew about us, all the girls and some boys would be very jealous of me “ Phil says after a silence.

 “ They’d be more jealous of me “ Dan says softly, reaching to squeeze the Phil’s hand, reassuringly.

~

 

“ sir “ holy sounds distressed, Phil was taken aback, usually Friday are quiet days.

“siiiiir “ she says, all her friends chattering, enthusiastically towards Phil.

“ What's wrong holly?” The last time the girls had been this erratic was when zany left one direction, he remembered Julie unzipped her bag, pulling out a handful of tissues and offering Phil some in an almost unconscious state. “ Did you see the last episode, ” she wheezed out, she was crying so much she had started to hiccup.

 “ Um, no, _we_ couldn’t, the internet hasn’t been working for days, we are getting it fixed though “ Phil says calmly, not paying any attention to the word he used as he makes his way toward the distressed girls.

“ the bells about to go guys, I’ll let you guys chill if you want, as long as you attempt to listen at least a little bit “ Phil looks and all their faces  are  confused; Phil looks just as confused back at them.

~

“ hey dork “ it’s the end of the day and phils gone to get Dan from his staff from.

“ at least  my dorkiness is  actually needed in life; science is everywhere Phil” Dan puts on a fake sassy tone, resulting in his dimple appearing once he starts laughing.

“ are we going to have this debate again?” Phil fake groans.

“ who even cares about Shakespeare Phil, who?” Dan lets out exaggerated gestures, making Phil chuckle at how cute his boyfriend is.

“ even I don’t know Dan , tell me scientifically who does “ .

“How did I even end up getting stuck with you?” Dan says, face staying neutral. Phil walks toward Dan, pushing Dan by the shoulder onto his desk, intentionally leaning in to kiss Dan then pulling away as Dan leans up.

“If I recall, we were having lunch in my room one day and I got up from the desk to write something on the board” Dan batted his eyes several times,  he was slightly embarrassed but happy Phil remembers .

“ Then when I turned around “ this voice got progressively lower, he started to palm Dan through his jeans, Dan made a high pitched noise out of surprise, his eyes remained closed. “ You were staring, biting your lip, with big eyes, almost popping out of the sockets and I asked you what was wrong and what did you say, Dan?” Dan whimpers.

“ I said ‘ nothing, but your arse is fantastic’ “ Dan bites his lip almost identically to how he had when that story played out, two short years ago..

~

Dan hobbled into class the next day, hissing at the pain as he walked. Holly, luckily had science first period and noticed as Mr Howell tried to downplay his pain. “Are you alright sir?” Holly hesitantly approaches Dan. “ Yeah, just fell down some stairs last night, my backs a bit sore “ Dan hoped that was all she was going to ask. “ Oh, I hope you get better, sir, ” she starts to turn away but turns back.

“ Oh, sir” Holly says “ yes?” Dan asks, silently thinking she knew about how he got those bruises, but how ? she couldn’t even see them,. “ It turns out Mr Lester is taken, but don’t worry, I’ll convince him you’re a much better match than his girlfriend. I’ve got your back, sir”

 “Girlfriend?” Dan gulps.

“ Yeah, when we were talking to him, he kept saying ‘we’ instead of ‘ I ‘ so he lives with someone, and it didn’t sound like it was a platonic mate, if you get me” she explains, Dan lets out a breath and relaxes his shoulders, of course Phil wasn’t cheating on him, he wouldn’t do that.

“ are you jealous, sir ?”

“No, but I’m friends with Mr Lester, I thought I would at least get all the hot goss,  I’m going to ask him about this at lunch “ Dan says. Holly laughs in response. “ still think you’re jel, sir”.

~

Halfway through the lesson, it becomes overwhelmingly hot. Dan starts sweating at an increasing speed. He undoes his first three buttons of his shirt, most of his class are falling asleep from the heat, but holly in the front row looks horrified. Dan wasn’t aware she could see his hickeys from last night's events.

~

“Okay, but, am I the only one who thinks holly was acting really weird today?” Phil says, sounding on the edge. “ I never though a fifteen year old could be so persistent”.

 “ What did she say to you? “ Dan looked up from the assignment he was marking, Phil gasped, almost horrified, Dan furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “ Dan, hickeey” Phil points to Dan’s  exposed neck, he frantically does up his buttons. “ Well, that explains holly hysterically crying about the fact we both weren’t single “ Phil laughs.

“ what should we do , than ?” Dan asks,  concern all over his face.

“ I think I know, let me take care of it “ Phil smiles, Dan smiles back, trustfully.

~

“ Sir?” Holly asks at the next weeks English lesson. “ Class isn’t for another “ Phil looks down at his watch, “ two minutes, is this important?” Phil starts to unlock his room door.

“ the finale is important mr lester, the last episode, e _ver”_ she sounds like she had run a marathon, even though she was waiting patiently at the door when Phil arrived.

“ oh yeah, _Dan and I,_ or _mr howell and I_ liked it very much” Phil says calmly organizing his things.

“ And I’ll let you in on a secret “ holly went pale, her mouth hanging open slightly. “ Mr Howell might’ve cried, but that’s just between you and me”

.~

“ I mean, it's not proof we’re dating, two platonic bros can live together and watch anime together. Parents can't report us for living together “ as Phil says he is checking the rice he is making for dinner. “ True, no one can prove we’re un-platonic “ Dan opens his mouth as Phil shoves the remainder of rice into Dan’s mouth.

“ I could, though” Phil says without emotion.

“ how so ?” Dan sounds confused and intrigued.

“ by doing this “ Phil leans down to dans collarbones, lips attach, causing Dan to moan.

The spoon drops to the ground, they both ignore it. Phil detaches his lips and wraps both his arms around Dans waist, Dan places his arms lazily over phils shoulders, like they’re slow dancing.

“ for the record; im glad my _I_ became a _we”_  Dan smiles brightly, dimple in view, Phil  moves to peck it.

“ even though it took me a while” Phil says guiltily, hiding into the crook of Dans neck.

“ for the record; you were worth waiting for _my  I_ to become a _we”._ Dan uses his index finger to raise phils chin.

“ I hope you still remember that when you become mr lester-howell one day “ Phil smiles gently.

“ I will “


End file.
